leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Birch/Games/Quotes/Em
'Intro' :"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of ! My name is . But everyone calls me the . This is what we call a " ." This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as . We humans live alongside , at times as friendly playmates, and at times as cooperative workmates. And sometimes, we band together and battle others like us. But despite our closeness, we don't know everything about . In fact, there are many, many secrets surrounding . To unravel mysteries, I've been undertaking research. That's what I do. And you are?" :"Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?" *Either choice :"All right. What's your name?" :"So it's ?" *If Yes :"Ah, okay! You're who's moving to my hometown of . I get it now! All right, are you ready? Your very own adventure is about to unfold. Take courage, and leap into the world of where dreams, adventure and friendships await! Well, I'll be expecting you later. Come see me in my . ' :"H-help me!" :"Hello! You over there! Please! Help! In my ! There's a !" *If player tries to leave :"Wh-Where are you going?! Don't leave me like this!" *After battle :"Whew… I was in the tall grass studying wild when I was jumped. You saved me. Thanks a lot! Oh? Hi, you're ! This is not the place to chat, so come by my later, okay?" '''Pokémon Lab *First time :"So, . I've heard so much about you from your father. I've heard that you don't have your own yet. But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb! I guess you have your father's blood in your veins after all! Oh, yes. As thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you to have the you used earlier." :"While you're at it, why not give a nickname to that " :"If you work at and gain experience, I think you'll make an extremely good . My kid, }}/ }} , is also studying while helping me out. , don't you think it might be a good idea to see / ? *If answered no :"Oh, don't be that way. You should go meet my kid."'' *If answered yes :"Great! should be happy, too. Get to teach you what it means to be a ." :*If talked to again ::" / ? Gone home, I think. Or maybe that kid's scrabbling around in tall grass again somewhere… If you or your get tired, you should get some rest at home." *After battle :"Oh, hi, ! I heard you beat / on your first try. That's excellent! 's/ 's been helping with my research for a long time. / has an extensive history as a already. Here, , I ordered this for my research, but I think you should have this ." :"The is a high-tech tool that automatically makes a record of any you meet or catch. My kid, / , goes everywhere with it. Whenever my kid catches a rare and records its data in the , why, / looks for me while I'm out doing fieldwork, and shows me. :*If talked to again ::"Countless await you! Argh, I'm getting the itch to get out and do fieldwork again!"'' * After getting a PokéNav :"Oh, ! I've already heard about you! It seems your 's been upgraded with . Well, I should register, too! That way, I'd be able to examine your even while you're out in the field." * After becoming the champion :"Now… and , I've had the two of you help me study . Thanks to your help, new facts are coming to light. It appears that in the region, there are also from other regions. It goes to show how rich and varied the natural environments of happen to be. That's why I think it's necessary for me to upgrade your to the Mode. Here, let me see your units." :"Okay, all done!" :"But listen. You've become the , but your journey isn't over. There is no end to the world that is . Somewhere, there is a grassy patch that's waiting for you!" * After completing the Hoenn Pokédex (minus Jirachi and Deoxys) :"Oh, ! Let's have a look at your . … … … … … … … … … … … … Yes, there's no doubt about it. You really have completed the region's . That's more than just impressive. I have a gift for you. Consider it my show of appreciation for the fantastic work you've done. My gift is a rare only found in another region! You can have any one of these three !" :* If talked to again ::"These are rare only found in another region! You can have any one of these three !" :* ::"The caught your eye! You're as sharp as ever! So the is your choice?" :* ::"The is your choice! You know how to pick a good one. So you'll take the ?" :* ::"The is your choice! You sure know what you're doing. So you'll take the ?" :* If answered no ::"Take your time before you decide. They're all invaluable ." :* If answered yes ::"Listen, . You've completed the , but your journey isn't over. There is no end to the world that is . Somewhere, there is a grassy patch that's waiting for you!" ' ' :"Oh, ! Imagine seeing you here! And where might my be?" :"Oh, I see! You two are running separately. Well, that's fine. Oh, yes, I heard that your had the system installed. Well, then, I should register you in my as well. That way, even when we're apart, I can rate your anytime." :"… Please keep an eye out for my . Well, I had better get going. See you again, !" 'Ever Grande City' :"See? What did I tell you, / ? Didn't I tell you that you don't need to worry about ? …………………… , you've finally done it. When I heard that you defeated your own father at the , I thought perhaps you had a chance… But to think you've actually become the ! Ah, yes! What become of your ? Here, let me see. Hmhm… So, you've seen , and you've caught … and you've caught …|After National Pokédex is unlocked}} Anyways, congratulations! Now, go proudly into the final room!" 'Littleroot Town' * After becoming the champion :"Well, well, ! That was good work out there! I knew there was something special about you when I first saw you, but I never expected this. Oh, yes. Do you still have the I gave you? I have something to show you. Let's go to my ." 'Match Call' :"Ah, ! Are you curious about how your is coming along? Hmhm… So, you've seen and you've caught … and you've caught …|After National Pokédex is unlocked}}" 'Pokédex evaluation' (After getting a PokéNav, Birch will evaluate the player's Pokédex in his lab.) :"Ah, ! Have you come to show me how your is coming along?" *If answered No :"Hm? Oh, you haven't caught enough to make it worthwhile." *If answered Yes :"Hmhm… So, you've seen , and you've caught … and you've caught …|After National Pokédex is unlocked}} *1-9 Pokémon: :"Go into grassy areas more and look for more carefully."'' *10-19 Pokémon: :"I guess you're getting the hang of it. But, it gets harder from here." *20-29 Pokémon: :"Some only appear in certain areas. You'll need to be persistent." *30-39 Pokémon: :"Well, it could use more quantity, but this is looking more like a now." *40-49 Pokémon: :"This is coming along pretty good. Keep up the effort." *50-59 Pokémon: :"Are you using any ? There are many in the sea." *60-69 Pokémon: :"Instead of just catching , how about making them evolve, too?" *70-79 Pokémon: :"This is going to be a fantastic . That's the feeling I'm getting." *80-89 Pokémon: :"You've collected this many… Your talent is remarkable!" *90-99 Pokémon: :"Have you visited the }}? I hear there are some that can only be caught there." *100-109 Pokémon: :"You've finally reached the 100-kind mark. This is an impressive !" *110-119 Pokémon: :"There might be that can be found using }}." *120-129 Pokémon: :"You should get some more by trading with others." *130-139 Pokémon: :"I've heard of that evolve when they come to fully love their ." *140-149 Pokémon: :"I had no idea that there were so many species in the region." *150-159 Pokémon: :"On occasion, some appear in large numbers like wild outbreaks. Don't miss opportunities like those." *160-169 Pokémon: :"One can get a very good idea about the of the region by looking through your ." *170-179 Pokémon: :"I'd say you already qualify as a , and a good one, too!" *180-189 Pokémon: :"With a this complete, you're a real professional at this!" *190-201 Pokémon (missing at least one non-event Pokémon): :"You're very close to completing this . I can feel it in my bones!" *200-202 Pokémon (all non-event Pokémon at least): :"Congratulations! Your is complete!"